1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic (including powder and fiber) treated by polarization and, more particularly, to a method for growing, decreasing, activating or inactivating cells, bacteria or the like and a material therefor, in which a ceramic treated by polarization is utilized.
The present invention also relates to a method for selective adsorption of proteins by utilizing difference in the absorption properties among surfaces of a ceramic which are formed by treating the ceramic by polarization and a material therefor.
The present invention further relates to a cement material for filling bones and dental applications which comprises powder of a ceramic treated by polarization.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been proposed by the present inventors in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 10(1998)-324584 that a ceramic, an inorganic material, having affinity to biomaterials which is obtained by treating a ceramic by polarization can be used as a tooth material to reinforce or replace a tooth bone and increases the growth rate of crystals similar to bone materials.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling organisms, i.e., growing, decreasing, activating and inactivating cells and tissues of organisms, which can be applied to a wide range of areas such as the medical, dental and biochemical areas and to antibiotic applications and a material therefor, a method for selective adsorption of proteins and a material therefor and a cement material for filling bones and dental applications.
The present invention provides:
(1) A method for controlling organisms which comprises growing, decreasing, activating or inactivating cells, bacteria, viruses or fungi at an N-surface or a P-surface of a ceramic which is formed by treating the ceramic by polarization;
(2) A material for controlling organisms which is a ceramic treated by polarization so that cells, bacteria, viruses or fungi are grown, decreased, activated or inactivated at an N-surface or a P-surfaces of the ceramic which is formed by the treatment;
(3) A method for selective adsorption of proteins which comprises selectively adsorbing drugs, nutrients and proteins by utilizing difference in adsorption properties among an N-surface, an O-surface and a P-surface of a ceramic which are formed by treating the ceramic by polarization;
(4) A material for selective adsorption of proteins which is a ceramic treated by polarization so that drugs, nutrients and proteins are selectively adsorbed due to difference in adsorption properties among an N-surface, an O-surface and a P-surface of a ceramic which are formed by treating the ceramic;
(5) A cement material for filling bones and dental applications which comprises powder or fiber of a ceramic treated by polarization;
(6) A biomaterial which is obtained by treating a ceramic having affinity to biomaterials by polarization in an atmosphere of steam at a temperature from a room temperature to 1,000xc2x0 C.; and
(7) A biomaterial which is obtained by treating a ceramic having affinity to biomaterials by polarization at a voltage from 10 to 100,000 V/cm.